<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Directory by SerendipityinEuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507877">Work Directory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria'>SerendipityinEuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a directory of works along with their status.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Directory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm Your Calico Cat</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.</em><br/>
<em>It was all fun and games until they realize they weren't.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Horror</p><p>Length: 5 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Mature</p><p>Fandom: BTS and TxT</p><p>Series: None</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057034</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can I Be Your Pet?</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu secretly likes Soobin, but tries to keep it to himself as he knows that Soobin and Yeonjun likes each other.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Fluff</p><p>Length: 3 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Teen And Up Audiences</p><p>Fandom: TxT</p><p>Series: None</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164584</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can't You See Me?</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Soobin choked from bread and turned into a ghost.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Fluff and Angst </p><p>Length: 4 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Teen And Up Audiences</p><p>Fandom: TxT</p><p>Series: None</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272683</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Our Summer</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow by Together's Summer turned into something else as they suddenly got transported into another universe right after one of their performances.</em><br/>
<em>Follow their adventures as they explore this new world they're in!</em><br/>
<em>It's basically the modern world, only Demons and Monsters exist on this one.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Action/Adventure</p><p>Length: 15 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Mature</p><p>Fandom: TxT and BTS</p><p>Series: Our Summer</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189568</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Before Summer</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Prequel for Our Summer</em>
</p><p>Genre: Horror, Action/Adventure</p><p>Length: 15 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Mature</p><p>Fandom: BTS and TxT</p><p>Series: Our Summer</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931075</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This Is Our Drama</strong>
</p><p>Summary:</p><p>
  <em>Choi Soobin loves bread so much that his dream was to own the greatest bakery in Seoul, but his school bully Choi Yeonjun, who dreams to be a popular celebrity thinks his dream is stupid, making Soobin's schooldays as miserable as he possibly could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two meet years later, both having achieved their dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the thing is, one of them is happy, one is broken.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Fluff and Angst</p><p>Length: 5 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Mature</p><p>Fandom: TxT</p><p>Series: None</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523414</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Is This Our Start Line?</strong>
</p><p>Summary: </p><p>
  <em>Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?</em><br/>
<em>With the right person, yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.</em><br/>
<em>Until it wasn't just random late night convos.</em>
</p><p>Genre: Fluff and Angst</p><p>Length: 13 Chapters</p><p>Rating: Teen And Up Audiences</p><p>Fandom: TxT</p><p>Series: None</p><p>Status: Ongoing</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347076</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nap of A Star</strong>
</p><p>Summary: </p><p>
  <em>What is a star?</em><br/>
<em>For a scientific person, it's a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by gravity.</em><br/>
<em>For a normal person. it's something that shines beautifully during nights.</em><br/>
<em>For Kang Taehyun, it's Choi Beomgyu</em>
</p><p>Genre: Angst</p><p>Length: Oneshot</p><p>Rating: Teen And Up Audiences</p><p>Fandom: TxT</p><p>Series: Universe Smash Oneshots</p><p>Status: Completed</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014705</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>